Will These Scars Ever Heal?
by KiaraSkye
Summary: Follow Skye as she becomes best friends with Scott McCall and ultimately falls in love with him. She wants to know what Scott is hiding, but does she have secrets of her own that she isn't yet fully aware of? Allison is in it as well. Begins season two. Give it a chance please. (I do not own Teen Wolf but I do own Skye, Caleb and other OCs.) Scott/oc pairing.
1. My Entry

**A/N: This story will follow the plot of Teen Wolf but in the point of view of my character. There are some minor changes because I am adding a character. Therefore, some things are different. Plus, I tried to look up what their age is and what grade they are in and I got myself so confused that I decided that in the beginning Scott is in grade 10 and is 17. In Season 3 he is in grade 11 and 18 since he has a tattoo. Just to straighten that out so it kind of makes sense to everyone and myself. I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! :) **

**PS: I do not take credit for the picture that I have up for the story. **

* * *

**Prologue**

I thought my life was relatively normal. Well, as normal as possible when you have no parents, but instead have a guardian that is a total mystery to you. I used to think of myself as a normal teenage girl with blonde wavy hair and blue eyes, with the normal everyday teenage drama. However, that all changed when Caleb, my guardian, decided to move us to Beacon Hills.

Xxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 1**

**My Entry**

I was never popular in any of the schools have ever been transferred to. Actually, I was quite the opposite. Up to a few months ago I had to wear glasses. It is safe to say that during puberty I was a total mess. I gained weight and acne. I was a sight for sore eyes. But the moment I turned 16 I found myself changing in a way that was unexpected. It was like what Caleb said, "Wait a few years. You will grow out of it." I did. My sight was perfect. My complexion cleared. And my workouts really started to work. I was in top shape.

I used to want nothing more than to be accepted by my peers. And once my 'transformation' began I had their approval, but by that time I could care less. I had been the object of ridicule far too many times. The worse joke was that my father abandoned me because I was a hideous freak. That stung. My mother died while giving birth to me and my father had long since walked out. I still have no idea where Caleb came into the picture but he had been the one to take care of me. For that I am grateful.

Anyways, this is my first day at Beacon Hills High School. I am decked out in my dark skinny jeans, black t-shirt and my favorite leather jacket; my sapphire blue eyes hidden behind my sunglasses. I had put my hair in a high pony tail letting my bangs hang on the side. I tapped my black combat boots on the tiled floor, waiting for Caleb to finish up with the principal so that I can get my timetable and needed information to get to my first class.

"It is a pleasure to have you join our school, Miss Adams," The principal said once they were done talking about my registration.

"Thanks," I muttered under my breath. Having been moving around all my life, I wasn't exactly thrilled about being in yet another school. I was given my timetable and escorted to my first class by the principal. Caleb had long since told his goodbyes and told me to stay out of trouble, earning a smirk from me.

We finally found our way to my first class, sophomore Chemistry with Mr. Harris. The teacher came to the door once the principal signaled him to come over. The spoke briefly before the principal told me to have a good day a left.

Mr. Harris walked back into the classroom, "We have a new student in our class beginning today. Miss Adams, why don't you come in and introduce yourself to the class?"

As I walked into the class, I overheard whispers about why I was starting so late in the year. I stood in front of my peers and scanned my eyes at the many faces before me. I smirked, "Hey. The name is Skye." I looked back at the teacher, waiting for his response.

"That will do. Have a sit next to, McCall. And please take off those glasses. You will not be needed them." He turned his back to write on the black board. I turned back to face the students and one boy held up his hand in the back. He had dark brown hair and dark eyes. I assumed he was the McCall kid, besides there was an empty seat beside him. I sat myself next to him.

"Hi. I'm Scott," He told me with a smile. I nodded at him. I dug through my messenger bag and took out my Ipod. I plugged in my earphones in. I saw him frown from the corner of my eyes. In just a few minutes there was a shadow over me. I looked up and saw Mr. Harris with a glare on his face. I took out one of my earphones out.

"Yes?" I said innocently.

"Is this what you call amusing, Miss Adams? I have told you to take off those sunglasses and now you are listening to music in my classroom? Do I bore you?" He really was not happy with me.

I shrugged. My indifference came from the years of moving and not having any friends. The only friend I did have had betrayed me and since then I decided not to have any attachments. Everyone seems to leave me, die or betray me anyways. That is why I push everything and everyone away from me.

"You are not starting your stay here at Beacons very well. What will you parents think?" He stated. My eyes darkened as my head shot up. He smirked, "That got your attention."

"Yeah, considering I don't have any parents," I spat.

His smirked was whipped off his face. "Would explain a lot," He muttered, but a heard him clearly.

My teeth clenched, "Excuse me?" My fist tightened on my knees, but I then felt a soft hand on top of my own. On the corner of my eyes I say Scott trying to calm me down and somehow it worked. My fist loosened.

"If you are done disrupting my class I would like to continue," He said with his back turning towards the front of the class, ignoring my last comment. "I will not be asking for you to take off those glasses and to turn off your electronics again, Miss Adams. This is your final warning."

I slowly took out my earphones and put my Ipod back in my bag and taking out pens and notebook. I took off my sunglasses and hung them to my shirt. I turned my eyes back to Scott who was still looking at me.

"You okay?" He asked me. It was I if he knew what I was feeling.

I nodded, "Thanks." He smiled at me and turned back to the board to write down notes. I looked down at my notebook and silently tore out a piece of paper. I scribbled down on it and passed it to Scott. I watched his eyes scan the words and his smile widen. He began to write back and soon handed the paper back to me.

_**You don't need to apologize. I get that moving to a new place and starting a new school can be stressful. And Yes, we can start over. **_

All through class we wrote notes to each other, asking each other questions and getting to know each other. I didn't know why but there was something about Scott that calmed me down. I felt like I could be myself with him and not be guarded. But there was another side of me that was scared.

After class, Scott and his friend, Stiles, showed me to my next class; which was with the two of them just like chemistry. I liked Stiles too. He was so funny. Between the two of them I couldn't stop smiling, which had been a long time since I had done that. It has been a few weeks now. I met others, like Lydia, Jackson, Allison and more but Scott and Stiles were easily the two that I got closer to. It was now lunchtime and I was sitting with my two new friends. I sat beside Scott and Stiles sat in front of us.

"So, Skye. Do you believe in the supernatural?" Stiles ask, making conversation. Scott coughed on his sandwich as if he was cut off guard by the question. Scott gave Stiles a look. Odd.

I swallowed the piece of my sandwich before replying, "Hmm. Supernatural? As in vampires, ghosts-"

"Werewolves," Stiles cut me off. Scott went still.

"Werewolves," I repeated. Stiles nodded. "All hail, Stiles!" Stiles and Scott looked at me with confused eyes. I laughed, "I love wolves so having werewolves roam the world would be amazing. Hey, do me a favor, Stiles. If you come across one let me know." I smiled. The boys coughed uneasily. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Stiles kept shaking his head no and waving his hand, "Nope. Not at all." I was confused. "So why do you love wolves so much?" He asked once he settled down. Scott looked at me, expectantly.

I looked up at the sky with a small smile, "Because they stand for the most amazing things; for instance, loyalty, intelligence, courage, the will to fight injustice, and so much more." I closed my eyes and smiled at them.

"Wow," they replied, stunned. They shook their head.

"What?"

"You wouldn't be scared?" Scott asked. He looked worried about my answer.

"Why do I have a feeling you guys are hiding something from me again. Like the time I found out you had a secret girlfriend?" I said, referencing the time I caught Allison and Scott kissing in a classroom. They told me the story that Allison's mom doesn't want her with Scott. I didn't quite understand that since Scott was a great guy. I wonder if my mother wouldn't want me with Scott…

Scott looked down at his lunch. "Well, let's just say it will probably be your best interest to stay home tonight," Stiles answered.

I sighed, "You always say that."

"And has anything bad happen to you?"

"No but-"

"Exactly. That is why you should listen to your good ol' buddy Stiles and stay in your house tonight."

I sighed again, "Whatever." I could clearly see the worry in Scott's eyes that made me just as worried. What were they doing? And why weren't they telling me? One way or another I was determined to finding their secret out.


	2. Love Hate

**A/N: Hey guys! Since I got a good start to reviews and followers I decided to update sooner than I was going to. I hope you enjoy and keep on reviewing. Your opinions matter and I'd love to improve on my writing. Thank you! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Love/Hate**

For the next few weeks I kept researching and investigating the different possibilities of what the two were hiding from me. All I knew what that neither of them were dying from what I could tell and their secret had something to do with the recent odd deaths. I wasn't stupid to think that they were behind the deaths though but I knew they were involved somehow. And lately I have seen them hanging around new people. It was weird. I didn't know what was going on. But I did plan on finding out.

I was getting ready for school. After my shower I slipped on my clothes which consisted of purple skinny jeans, black tank top and my leather jacket. I looked myself in the mirror to apply my purple eyeliner which made my blue eyes pop out some more. I put on some mascara and contemplated what I wanted to do with my hair today. I usually put it in its normal high ponytail but today I felt like leaving my long blonde waves down. All I did was blow dry and brush it through before I made my way to the kitchen for a bite to eat. To my surprise Caleb was seating by the bar counter top, eating cereal and reading the newspaper.

"Morning," He said, his eyes never leaving the paper. He took another bite of his cereal.

"Morning. Surprised you aren't at your mysterious job," I replied. I looked through the fridge for something to drink. I saw a can of pop and took it out.

"You are going to drink that this early in the morning?" He questioned, his eyes still on the paper.

I rolled my eyes, "Problem?"

"What's got you all sunshine today?" sarcasm dripped from his words.

I sighed, I took a banana from the counter and sat beside him, "Nothing. Just the dreadful feeling that my friends are hiding some huge from me. I just don't know what that is yet." I pilled the banana peel off and took a small bite.

Caleb put his next paper down, "I am sure they feel like they are protecting you. I wouldn't worry about it kiddo."

I glared at him, "Who's side are you on?"

"Yours. But I do believe that whatever they are hiding is for your own good."

I sighed again and continued eating my banana and drinking my pop while Caleb cleaned up after himself and started off to go to work. "Are you going to be late tonight again?"

His eyes landed on mine, "More than likely. Don't wait up." I nodded as I watched him go. I knew him since I was born yet I knew nothing about him but his name and that he was my legal guardian. I had no idea how old he was, when is birthday was, heck, I didn't even know what his favorite color was. But I had a suspicion it was black, considering his whole wardrobe consisted only of black. When I was younger I thought he was a secret agent for the government. Now I am not so sure. Maybe. Either way, he was another person that was hiding things from me.

I finished up my breakfast and cleaned up. I was just about to leave the house when my phone buzzed in my back pocket. I took it out to see who had texted me.

_Can we talk? _– Allison

That was weird. Allison hardly ever texted me before.

_Sure thing, A._ –Skye

As quickly as I replied I got another text.

_It's about Scott…_ - Allison

Well that wasn't good. I was just about to reply until she sent another text saying she would explain it to me at school. I told her I would wait for her at the parking lot. She agreed. And we that said, I left the house, locked the door and walked to my bike that Caleb had bought me a few days ago to get to and from school once I passed my driver's test. I was happy I passed but I was even happier to get a new Black Ninja. I tried to not think about how much it had cost him. This was the first day I was going to ride it to school. I zipped up my jacket and put on my helmet. I got on and started off to school.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As I neared the parking lot at school, I saw many eyes looking in my direction. I found a parking space next to Stiles' jeep and parked. I looked around as everyone stared in my direction with wondering expressions. In front of me I saw Scott and Stiles nearing me.

"Nice bike!" Scott complemented.

I took off my helmet and flipped my hair out of my face. I placed the helmet in front of me as a replied, "Thanks, Scott."

His jaw dropped as I smiled, "That's yours?"

I patted my bike, "Yup. All mine. Caleb bought it for me a few days again."

"Damn," He said in awe.

Stiles coughed, "Well, look who is trying to show off again."

I rolled my eyes, "I never try to show off. Besides, I think Erica has got that covered." I gestured in her direction with my chin. The boys looked behind them and saw Erica flirting with some boys, getting all the attention back on her. The boys looked at each other and shrugged, giving me their attention again. "What is with that anyways? I never thought people could change overnight. And for the pass week she's been… well… you know. I had to work on my appearance." I grimace as I remembered all the workouts I had to endure to get my body the way it is now.

"Maybe she got bitten by a-"Stiles was cut off by Scott punching his shoulder. "Ow. What was that for?" I raised my eyebrows at the two giving each other looks like they were speaking telepathically.

I got off my bike. I saw Allison making her way towards me but then she spotted Scott and stopped. "Uh. Hey, I'll catch up with you guys. I need to talk to someone." Their attention came back to me.

Scott nodded, "Sure. Don't be late."

"Yeah. Remember last time-" Stiles stopped once he saw my glare. Oh, yeah. I remembered when I was late in chemistry that one time. I got to be paired up with Jackson. Now there's a creep.

Stiles pulled on Scott's arm, "Come on before she kills me."

I smirked as I watched them head inside. A few moments later Allison came to me.

"Say what did you need, A?" I asked her as a crossed my arms.

She bit her lip, no doubt in nervousness, "Scott's been acting strange lately."

"Strange?" I repeated.

She nodded, "I think he might be cheating on me."

I choked, "What?! No way. Scott is crazy about you!"

Her face fell, "Lately I'm not so sure. When we are together it is like his mind is somewhere else. And when we kiss it's like he is kissing someone else."

"Allison, I don't think Scott would ever cheat on you. I don't believe he is that type of guy."

"Would you tell me if he was?" She looked into my eyes.

"Of course I would. But as I said, Scott wouldn't cheat on you."

She nodded in thought, "Yeah. Yeah I guess you are right." She smiled at me. "Thanks."

I smiled back, "No problem. What are friends for?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I couldn't concentrate in class. I thought back to the conversation I had with Allison. I had no doubt that Scott would ever cheat on anyone let alone Allison. But I wondered why she would talk to me about it. Was it because I had become Scott's bestfriend other than Stiles and she didn't want to ask Stiles? I decided that I would talk to Scott about it. If his relationship was on the line, I was going to try to help in any way I could.

At lunch, I looked everywhere for Scott but couldn't find him. I stopped in an empty hallway. I reached in my back pocket and took out my phone.

_Where are you?_ – Skye

I waited for his answer until I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped causing my phone to slip out of my hand and fall but was caught by a hand before it fell to the ground.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," Scott said as he handed my phone back.

My eyes were wide, "Shit. You are fast. Are you sure you are a super hero?"

He chuckled, shaking his head at me, "I'm sure."

I smiled, "Did you get my text?"

He looked confused and fished out his phone from his pocket, "Shit, sorry. I forgot that I put it on silent." He looked back up at me and put his phone away. I did the same. "Did you need something?"

"Did something happen between you and Allison?" I blurted out. Smooth.

His face fell, "Did she tell you anything?"

"Not really. She just asked me if I would tell her if you were doing something with another girl. I am just wondering what would make her ask me that." I leaned against a locker with my back and crossed my arms.

"It's nothing you need to worry yourself over, Skye."

I glared, "Don't, Scott. Enough secrets. Okay? I've had enough. I feel left out of everything and I am sick of it. What is going on?"

"It's for your own go-"

I cut him off, "Bullshit! Friends don't lie to each other! Hiding things is a form of lying. Didn't you know that?! And I am sick of being lied to! I don't care if it's my own good. If you really cared you wouldn't hide anything from me!" I was so angry. Every time I tried to help they would shut me out.

He flinched, "I'm sorry." He looked up in my eyes. "I Just want to keep you safe and out of danger."

I sighed, "What does this have to do with your relationship?" He looked away. I reached my hand out to grab his wrist. "If I knew something that would endanger you Scott I wouldn't hide it from you. I would tell you so that you can best be prepared for it." It was so sudden and fast but his arms wrapped around my waist and hugged me close. "S-Scott?" I stuttered, completely off guard by his sudden action.

"I admit that I am scared," He whispered in my ear.

I calmed myself and returned his hug, "Scared of what?"

"Losing you."

I was confused, "Why would you lose me?"

He pulled away and looked down to my eyes, "Allison thinks I am cheating on her with you."

My eyes widened at his sudden words, "Wh-What? Why?"

He sighed and stepped away from me, "Because one time when we were kissing I called her by your name."

"But it was by accident. We hang out a lot and you-"

He shook his head, "Yeah it was an accident."

"See? No harm done, right? Since I straightened everything out with Allison," I smiled.

He smiled back, "Yeah." Funny, his smile didn't reach his eyes like it usually does.

I took out my hand, "Friends?"

He nodded, still smiling, "The best." We shook on it.

The bell rang, "Damn. Lunch is done already?" I pouted as Scott laughed at me, finally becoming himself again.

xxxxxxxxxxx

After the last bell, I rushed out to the parking lot towards my bike. But before I reached it someone called from behind me, "Skye, wait up!"

I turned around to see Stiles running up to catch up to me. I smile, "Hey, buddy. What's up?"

He finally reached me and scrunched down to catch his breath. He held out his finger to signal to give him a second. I waited until he finally caught his breath. He stood straight up, "Uh." I raised my eyebrow at him expectantly. He gave me a nervous smile, which now told me he was up to something. "I heard about the whole Allison, Scott and you thing."

"Me?" I asked, confused. "I thought we all agreed it was in accident."

Something in Stiles' eyes flashed, "Oh." He coughed, "On that note, you have no feelings towards Scott at all?"

Again, I gave him a confused look, "Come again?"

"Do. You. Have. Feelings. For. Scott. Geez I really thought you were more intelligent than that," he replied, mumbling the last part.

I blinked, thinking about his question. I never really thought about it before. It wasn't like me to go after guys that were already with someone. But I had to admit that there was something about Scott that made me feel calm, relaxed and warm, and at the same time he drove me crazy and made me nervous. But I would never do that to Allison. Even if I were to develop feelings for Scott, I could never admit it. Admitting it was the first step to ruining a relationship which was the last thing I wanted to do. I wanted Scott happy, even if it were with someone else. And with that thought it was when it hit me. All those times I spent with him at school, outside of school, with others and alone, I was attracted to him. There was something inside me that wanted to be near him. I felt the need to protect him. That was it. I had feelings for Scott McCall. The question was, what will I do about it?

I looked at Stiles dead in the eyes. I had three options. One was to confess that I did in fact develop feelings for Scott over the several weeks I had known him which would lead to potentially ruining many people's lives. Two, deny my feelings and continue this lie. Or three, start hating Scott before he started hurting me. "I do. I _hate_ Scott McCall." Little did I know, throughout this conversation, Scott had been hiding in the Jeep listening in to our conversation.


	3. Threat

**A/N: here is chapter 3. Hope you enjoy and review. This is around the time Allison's family start to manipulate her. This is to explain her behavior in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Threat**

The next day at school was weird. Scott was avoiding me which was fine since I had planned to that that in the beginning. But what bothered me was the hurt look he had whenever he would try to sneak a glance at me. I figured Stiles told him what I had said the day before. Stiles was totally taken off guard by my statement of hatred towards Scott. So much so that he just stood there on the parking lot as I left. Today, he was also avoiding me but mostly because he was trying to cheer Scott up. They sat as far away from me as possible.

Second period came and I received a text from Allison. She noticed the cold air between Scott and I. I told her that he and I were not friends anymore. She asked me why. I told her that I had realized how much I hated him. She stopped replying after that.

By lunch, my chest felt numb. Had I done the right thing? I sat alone at a table, not touching my food. I had lost my appetite. I looked ahead of me and spotted Scott and Stiles eating together. I guess they felt someone starring because their eyes were on me. First Scott's eyes looked angry at me but then they turned sad. I looked down. What had I done? Scott was the closest person I had in my life. They would person I trusted with my life, despite all the secrets he is keeping from me. I knew he wouldn't let anything hurt me. But I had hurt him.

It was official. Skye Adams is a complete moron. I got all my food and got up to throw it away. I left and started down the hallway. I found a quiet, empty spot and leaned my back against the lockers, slowly letting me slide down. My chest felt heavy and stung. I curled my knees up in front of me and wrapped my arms around them. I let my face fall in my knees as tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. Why was I such an idiot? Slowly the tears slid down my cheeks. I choked down the sobs.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me bringing my head into a firm chest. I clutched their shirt and looked up to see who had me in their arms. The last person I expected to see at the moment was comforting me. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Comforting a dear friend of mine," Scott answered as he rubbed my back. My tears spilt at his words. I was lucky to have him in my life. I knew that now.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked through my tears.

"I have to admit when I heard that you hated me it really hurt but I get why you said it."

I looked back up at him, "Why?"

He looked at me, "Because I remember you telling me that you would push people away because you were afraid they would get to close and hurt you in some way." He smiled, "But I am not going anywhere and I know that you don't really hate me. Just please, don't ever say that again."

I nodded and snugged in his chest some more, enjoy the comfort and safety it brought to me, "Thank you." We stayed like that for a little while longer until I was completely done crying. I pushed myself away from him and smiled.

He smirked at me, "I guess this means you really like me huh?"

I punched him on the shoulder playfully, "Yeah right. Whatever makes you sleep better at night." We both laughed as we got off of the floor.

"I'm glad we are talking again," he said, sincerely.

I grinned, "Me too." We started to walk to our next class, history. I realized that I must have looked a total mess and told Scott to go ahead, that I was just going to the washroom. He agreed and left to go to class. I was lucky in a way to have all my classes with him. I smiled again as I made my way to the girl's washroom.

I opened the door and was surprised to see Allison looking at her reflection in the mirror and putting on her lip gloss. I smiled at her and walked to stand beside her. I looked at my own reflection and to be expected, I looked washed out. I began to clean up my make-up.

"I saw you with Scott just now," Allison said as she looked at me. I could tell by looking in the mirror. I took out my black mascara and eyeliner from my bag and began to apply.

"Oh, yeah. We had a fight and made up," I replied. I finished putting my eyeliner on and started putting mascara.

I saw her body turn towards me, "Stay away from Scott."

I stopped applying my mascara to look at her directly in the eyes, "What?" I was stunned.

She gave a death glare, "You need to learn that Scott is mine. Hands off."

I held my hands up, "Whoa. Scott and I are just friends. We didn't do anything."

She came closer in my face, "Yet. Last night we were supposed to spend time together but I could tell his mind was somewhere else because he kept talking about you and how you said you hated him. That was only thing on his mind. YOU were the only thing on his mind." She came closer, "Stay away."

She brushed passed me and began to make her way out of the bathroom, "No."

She stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly turned around, "Maybe I am not making myself clear enough. Stay away or I will not hesitate to hurt you."

My eyes widened at her threat. Was Allison really threatening me? I thought she and I got along. But here she was, in front of me; telling me to stay away from her boyfriend who happened to be my best friend- my first real friend. I swallowed, "No matter what you do to me, I won't just leave Scott. I won't hurt him again." I turned on her to look back on the mirror to finish applying my mascara. The next thing I knew she had me by the hair and a knife to my throat. I looked at the reflection in the mirror and say her glare.

"I mean it, Skye. For your own good, stay away from Scott. He isn't what you think," she slide blade slightly on my neck enough to draw blood and make me winch. "Just leave him alone." With that she left me alone in the bathroom to think about what had just happened. The bell rang signaling it was time for class. To think in those last five minutes before history that I would be threatened and attacked by Allison. I sighed, deciding to go to the nurse's office to get a bandage for my neck and a tardy slip.

As soon as I thought things were getting better they weren't. What was I going to do now? Allison had been so fast to attack. Would I be able to defend myself? Should I risk it? I thought back to Scott and his how being in his arms just felt right. I was in deep shit.

xxxxxxxxx

I made my way back to class with a bandage on my neck and a tardy slip in my hands. I sighed not exactly excited for what was to come next. I entered the classroom. Thankfully, everyone was doing text work and I hadn't disturbed the teacher. I gave my slip and walked to my seat behind Scott. As I was passing him by a hand gripped my wrist.

"What happened to your neck?" Scott asked in a low voice. I subconsciously place my hand over the bandage. He waited for my reply.

I swallowed, "Nothing. Just me being clumsy." The teacher told us to be quiet and to get back to our work. I gently slipped my wrist out of his grasped and continued to my seat. I looked at the board to see what the work was and proceeded to complete it. My mind went back to Scott's eyes when I lied to him. Had he known I lied to him? I shook my head and went back to work.

I managed to finish all the work just on time before the bell rang. I put all my books and supplies back in my messenger bag. I was going to walk out the door but Scott and Stiles were in front of me, blocking my way. "Can I help you?" I asked them.

Scott looked at me with worried eyes, "Tell me how you got that wound. You didn't have it before class started."

"I told you. It was-"

I was cut off, "Don't lie to me, Skye." I closed my mouth and looked at the ground. What could I say to him? Your psycho girlfriend put a knife to my neck? Yeah right. I wouldn't believe me either.

"Come on. Tell your ol' buddy Stiles how you got hurt," Stiles said with a grin to lighten up the room. It didn't work well though.

"Can we just drop it? It isn't important. I am fine," I stated, looking at them in the eye.

They looked at each other for a few seconds until Scott sighed, "Fine but next time you get hurt you tell me everything. Deal?" I nodded and smiled. He smiled back and the three of us made our way to our final class, Gym.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Finstock had us running track for the full hour we were out. I was happy that Allison wasn't in this class. I ran beside my two best friends while they were discussing about horror films. I just listened in the background and continued to think about my options; either to stay friends with Scott and have Allison on my back or to stop being friends with him and have the both of us hurt.

"Earth to Skye. Come in? Did we lose you to planet Pluto?" Stiles asked.

I snapped back into reality, "Pluto isn't a planet, idiot."

The two boys chuckled. Stiles smiled, "Glad to have you back. We thought we lost you in that empty brain of yours."

"Ha ha. You are so funny. What's up?" I asked while we kept pace with each other on the track.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come to Scott's to watch movies with us tonight," Stiles told me.

"Plus my mom has been pestering me to have you over again. You really made an impression on her," Scott continued with a smile.

I laughed, "I love your mom. She is amazing. If I had a mom, I wish that she was like yours."

"Well? Is that a yes?" Stiles pressed.

"No duh. Bring on the horror movies," I grinned as they laughed. Boy was I ever lucky to have them as friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I drove my bike to Scott's once I got the okay from Caleb to go. I parked and got off. I got my bag and helmet then made my way to the door. Before I knocked the door opened to reveal two grinning boys.

"Hey, Skye," Scott greeted. I smiled and nodded as they let me in. After I took off my boots they lead me in the living where we would have our horror movie marathon. "Did you bring a change of clothes and pajamas?"

I turned my head to look at him, "I didn't know this was a sleepover."

Before Scott or Stiles could answer Melissa, Scott's mother, walked in the living room and spotted me. She smiled slightly, "Oh, Skye. It is nice to see you again."

I nodded and walked over to her to give her a hug which she returned. I had an impression that she was nervous about something. "Always nice to see you, Mel," I replied. The first time I had met her she told me to call her by her name.

She looked at Scott then back at me, "Are you going to be okay here alone?"

I looked at her confused, "I won't be alone. I will have Stiles and Scott by my side."

She squeezed my hand, "Just be careful okay?" She looked at her watch. "I have to go now but feel free to call me if anything happens." She smiled; I could still see the worry in her eyes as she left to go to work at the hospital.

I turned my attention back to the boys when she was gone out the door, "Is there something wrong with your mom? I could have sworn she looked like she was afraid for my safety."

They looked at each other. Again, with the mind talking thing they did. Scott looked back at me, "It's nothing. Mom is just worried because of the murders around town." I nodded. That did make sense.

"So this is a sleepover then?" I questioned. They nodded. "Damn. At least I always bring my tooth brush and hair brush just in case things like this happen."

"Didn't bring a change of clothes or pajamas, huh?" Stiles asked. I shook my head. I was only wearing black skinnies with a purple tank top and leather jacket.

Scott started to move upstairs, "Come on. You can pick out something to sleep in from my clothes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was wearing one of Scott's shirts and pajama pants. They were only a little loose but they would do to sleep in. We had sat ourselves on the couch, me in the middle of the two boys. We had watched some classics like Frankenstein first. They weren't all that scary since it was in black and white. Now we were watching Underworld at about two in the morning.

"So, Skye. Are you on the vampire side or werewolf?" Stiles asked.

"Werewolf all the way," I said immediate after he asked.

He chuckled, "Figured." I smiled as I took a bite of the pizza we had ordered before. Scott silently ate his slices.

"I think it would be badass to be a hybrid though," I continued.

Stiles shook his head, "I think you would die."

"I can always dream," I said as a grinned.

"If you had the choice to become a werewolf, would you?" Scott asked.

I thought about it for a minute, "Depends."

"On?" Stiles responded.

"Are we talking about werewolves in the older films, Underworld, or what? If I'm a werewolf I'd like the option of not killing people." I paused. "Actually to be honest, now that I think about it I think I'm fine being boring old me."

I felt Scott's head turn my way, "You are not boring." I turned to look at him and stuck my tongue out at him which got me a smile from him. "I like you just the way you are."

I smiled, "And I like you just the way you are." As I said that his eyes turn darker and he turned his head back to the movie. I followed and blurted out, "Still on team werewolf though." We watched a few more movies and then decided it was time to go to sleep. We pulled out the couch to make a bed. It wasn't as awkward as I thought to be lying in between my two best friends in a bed. I was kind of 'one of the guys' anyways. We covered ourselves with a blanket; we each had our own so that one of us didn't hog the blanket to ourselves. It didn't take us long to fall asleep. Well, at least it didn't take me long. I was soon welcomed by the darkness of sleep.

* * *

**A/N: hope you like it enough to review. I love reading them and don't hesitate to tell me if something is wrong or what not. I do want to improve. XD Until next time! :)**


	4. Danger

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is another chapter. I loved the reviews so I decided to update earlier than I was going to. Also, one of you asked if I was doing season two to three. Yes, I am. Also, starting in September I will be updating less because I will be in school full-time and work full-time. That is why right now I am trying to write as many chapters as I can so that you don't have to wait too long for an update. But I just wanted to let you know so that you don't think I have given up on this story. Anyways, enjoy! :)  
**

**PS: I noticed that sometimes I have changed Skye's Guardian's name from Caleb to Jacob. I've went back to change as much as possible but if you see Jacob it is actually Caleb. Thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Danger**

I slowly woke up to something holding me. My eyes fluttered open to see Stiles face in front of mine. His was mouth open as he snored softly. I giggled. The thing that was holding me tightened around my waist. I looked down to see that it was two arms. I followed them to the one that the arms belonged to, Scott McCall.

"Scott," I said softly, trying to wake him.

"Skye…" He groaned, still asleep.

I rolled my eyes and nudged him, "Wake up."

His gripped tightened some more, "Huh?" His eyes opened slightly. "Skye?" He yawned, "What is it?"

"I was wondering if I could have my body back if you are done squeezing the life out of it," I retorted.

His eyes turned into a fog of confusion, "What?" I gestured to his arms around my waist. He pulled back quickly. "Uh, sorry about that."

I chuckled, "It's fine, Scott. No harm done. By the way, you are cute when you just wake up."

He blushed, "Thanks." He sat up and looked at Stiles then shook his head. "He's knocked out cold."

Tired of looking behind me I sat up beside him, "Yep. It might take him a few more hours before he wakes up."

Scott scratched his head, "What time is it anyway?"

I suppressed a yawn, "No idea. Just wanted my body back."

His blush came back as he laid his hand back down in his lap, "My bad."

I leaned my head on his shoulder, "Hahaha. I told you it was fine."

He nodded, "Want anything to eat?"

Before I could answer a phone started vibrating underneath my pillow. Right, I had left my phone underneath my pillow last night. I picked it up and answered the call.

"This is Skye," I said.

"**Are you home?"** Caleb's voice said on the other line.

"Uh, no. I spent the night at Scott's with Stiles. Why?" I looked at Scott, knowing he was listening in.

"**Stay there. Do not go to the house."**

I made a face, "Why? What's wrong?"

"**Just listen to me, Skye. Scott will keep you safe. Do you understand? Just whatever you do, do **_**not**_** go to the house!" **his voice urged.

"Okay okay. Roger that. Stay with Scott. He will keep me safe. But until when?" I asked, confused about the whole thing. And how was Scott going to keep me safe from whatever this was.

He sighed, **"I don't know. Just please don't leave Scott's side."** He hung up.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at it while I said, "Bitch hung up on me." I looked back at Scott. "The fuck was that all about. Do you know anything about this?"

"Can you be any louder," Stiles groggy voice said from my other side.

"Mornin' sunshine!" I exclaimed.

"Ugh. It's only nine in the morning on a Saturday!" was his ever so pleasant reply.

I grinned, "Love you too, bro."

"Yeah, yeah. What's going on?" he said as he sat up and took in Scott's expression which got me to look back at Scott. He looked like he had seen a ghost. "You okay? Looks like you just saw Mr. Finstock naked. Now that is seriously disturbing."

I cringed, "Ew."

"Exactly. Now what's going on?"

We both looked at Scott. He shrugged, "Skye can't go home. Caleb told her to stay with me."

I watched Stiles' expression which looked like a light bulb lit up, "Oh."

"What? Am I missing something?" I was being to be annoyed again. Was this another big secret that I was not a part of?

"Come on. Let's get dressed and have breakfast," Stiles said as he got off the sofa-bed.

"You tell me what is going on right now or I will be going to my house," I threatened as I crossed my arms. They paled. I suppressed the urge to smirk and kept a serious face. "Well?"

Scott sighed, "Someone is after Caleb and he thinks that they will be coming after you to get to him."

My eyes widened, "Who?"

"I'm not sure but I do know that Caleb believes you would be safer here with me than at your house alone or with him."

I bit my lip, "Has Caleb done something bad?"

Scott placed his hand gently on my shoulder, "No. Caleb is a good guy. And right now he is trying to find a way to stop those people so that you can be safe."

I nodded, "Okay."

"Another thing Scott is forgetting to mention is to stay away from the Argents," Stiles added, earning a dirty look from Scott.

"The Argents? Like Allison? Why?" I blinked in confusion.

"Just don't be alone with anyone of them?" Stiles informed.

"What about Allison?"

"Especially, Allison."

"But she is Scott's girlfriend."

"Ex."

I looked at Scott in shock. He sighed, "We broke up… Long story."

My head was spinning with all the new information, "Anything else I should know?"

They looked at each other. A moment later Scott shook his head, "Nothing you need to know right now."

I had a hard time believing that but I stayed quiet. This was more information I could handle at once anyways. I sighed and got up off the sofa-couch.

"Where are you going?" they asked in unison.

"Kitchen for some breakfast. All this information made me hungry," I replied over my shoulders. They followed behind me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stiles sat at the table waiting for me to finish cooking the eggs and bacon. Scott was just a foot away from me, watching me cook.

I sighed, "You know you can sit down too right?" He shrugged. I shook my head at his stubbornness.

"Smells good, Skye," Stiles commented from his spot.

I looked back and smiled at him, "Thanks." I went back to cooking.

"Skye, you know if you wanted something you could have ask me," Melissa's voice came from the doorway. I flipped the eggs in the plates and finished the bacon. All four plates now had eyes, bacon and toast.

"No. I didn't want to wake you up just to cook. Plus, I wanted to cook you breakfast," I gave her a smile and handed her a plate.

She took it with a smile, "Thank you, Sweetie." She sat herself down at the table beside Stiles. Scott brought Stiles a plate than came back to take the two remaining plates.

"Come sit down, Skye," Scott said as he sat himself down in front of his mom. I turned off the burners and sat myself beside Scott.

"Thank you for the food," they all said as they dug in.

In the middle of the breakfast, Melissa began to speak, "Caleb called me just before I came into the kitchen." That got everyone's attention. "You can use the spare bedroom until he stops the," she pauses looking at Scott, "problem."

I brushed it off, "Thank you, Mel." She nodded at me with a smile.

"How is school?" she asked as she took a bite of the eggs.

"Good. Just a couple more months left until summer," I responded as I took a bite of my bacon. Mmm bacon.

"I heard that you have been getting good grades." I nodded. "Maybe you can help Scott do better in school."

"Oh come on mom," Scott groaned.

She gave him a dirty look, "You have been falling behind."

"And you know why." As he said that her face went cold.

I patted Scott's shoulder, "Don't worry, Mama McCall. I will straighten him out. Promise." I grinned. Her smiled returned and she nodded.

"Mama McCall?" Stiles asked, confused.

The three of us laughed. Melissa was the one to answer, "She called me mom one day by accident."

"But she told me it was fine. I asked her if I could call her Mama McCall and she said she wouldn't mind. That she would just laugh," I finished.

Stiles looked at Scott with a smirk, "Oh." We continued our breakfast in silence. I felt like Melissa had been on edge before but now she felt more at ease. I was glad because the rest of the day was spent playing cards and board games with my two best friends and Melissa. Even though I was glad to be there, there was a voice in the back of my mind telling me that they were hiding something big from me. I felt that most of the time but now it felt like I was involved but I didn't know what I was involved in. But something told me that it was dangerous and that I already knew the answer. That the answer was starring me straight in the face. Will I figure it out on time?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it and review. Until next time! :)**


	5. Return

**A/N: Hey. Sorry it wasn't as fast as the other updates but I decided that I am going to start updating once a week like shows usually come out. Therefore, it will give me more time to write a chapter and what not. Hope you like it and review! Cheers!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Return**

I few months passed. Summer was ending. It went by so fast that I was wondering if it was just a dream. After school let out Caleb came back to get me. We went from city to city all summer long. He promised me that when summer was over he would let me go back to Beacon Hills to be with my friends. I missed Stiles and I really missed Scott. I had grown so attached to them that I felt like I couldn't be without them. They were truly my bestest friends.

The last few months of my sophomore year went by smoothly. Allison had gone away with her father after her mother committed suicide. Even though the last few weeks she was at Beacon Hill High School she had been a bitch, I still felt sorry for her. I started wondering that maybe she had been that way because her family was causing her to break down. I didn't want to forgive her because she had hurt me and tried to ruin the friendship I had with Scott but I did. She had been a good friend once. Wherever she had gone I hoped she was okay.

As I said, I went on a summer long trip with Caleb and I was excited to get back to Beacon Hills. Caleb drove his black viper down the road towards the little town I called home. My phone buzzed in my lap.

**When are you coming back? ** It was a text from Stiles. For some reason unknown to me Scott had stopped texting me all summer long. When I was leaving he didn't even come to say goodbye. Stiles told me he wasn't good with goodbyes but I did say I would come back.

I texted back, **Tonight. **I had asked Stiles why Scott hadn't texted, called or anything to me all summer. I even asked him if I should. Stiles advised me not to contact Scott for a while and that he just needed to time to figure some things out. I tried to understand but it really hard to. However, I did as Stiles said and I didn't contact Scott all summer long. It was really hard to do that but I did.

I looked up from my phone after waiting for a reply for a few minutes. I sighed and looked ahead where I saw two cars side by side from each other. I recognized one of them as Stiles' jeep. "No way," I breathe out.

That got Caleb's attention, "What is it?"

"That's my friend's jeep," I responded as we stopped behind them to wait to continue. After a few seconds the car speeded off at the red light and the jeep followed once it turned into a green light and we followed the jeep.

"And?" He went on asking. I shook my head and just like that the jeep abruptly stopped causing Caleb to slam on the breaks. "What the fuck? Doesn't your friend know how to drive?" He got out of the car so fast and walked up to see what had happened. I waited a few minutes until I heard a loud crash. I saw people getting out of the jeep so I quickly undone my seat belt and walked up to the others as well.

There stood Lydia, Allison, Jacob, Stiles and, you guessed it, Scott. Some deer had crashed into Lydia's car totally it. Scott was checking on Allison and my chest turned over but I didn't understand why. Lydia was losing it because the deer had run into them.

"Everyone be quiet!" Caleb yelled. Everyone turned their heads to Caleb who was now next to me.

"Caleb? Skye?" Stiles asked. "Uh."

Allison looked down at the ground as she couldn't keep eye contact with me. Scott just stared as if he was in a trance or something.

"Hello! There was a deer that randomly decided to run into my car!" Lydia yelled back in panic.

Caleb nodded, "I know. I have eyes and ears. And that deer didn't just randomly run into your car."

"What?" most of us said as Scott went to check on the deer.

"It was like it was crazy," Lydia continued.

"It was scared," Scott commented. He placed his hand on the deer's neck. "Actually… Terrified."

I stepped up, "How do you know that?" Again, all eyes were on me.

"It's best you don't know, Skye," Caleb replied. "Come on. We better get going."

My eyes turned into slits, "Sure. I'll be left out of this little club you guys are in. I'll go back to the car."

As I was walking away I heard Stiles say that they show tell me. Tell me what? I still had no clue. Allison ran in front of me once I was away from the ears of the others. She grabbed onto my arm.

"Can I have a minute?" She asked me.

I shrugged, "Depends. Are you going to threaten me again?"

Her eyes turned into deep guilt which in turn made me feel just as guilty, "I just wanted to apologize for what I said and did to you. I wasn't really being myself. I know it's not an excus-"

I cut her off as a put my hand up, "Stop. You don't need to say you are sorry. I already forgave you. You were going through a lot. I can relate."

She smiled softly, "Really?" I nodded as I smiled back. "Friends?"

I nodded once again, "Yes. But break my bestfriend's heart twice and we won't be," I joked.

Her face went serious, "I won't. We are over. He deserves better."

I shook my head, "The heart wants what it wants."

Caleb made his was to our side, "We should get going. The police and tow truck have been notified. I don't really want to stick around for that. It's been a long day." He turned his face to Allison, "Nice seeing you again." She nodded as he turned around to walk to his car.

"Guess I got to go. See you at school tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you," She replied with a smile. Just as I was about to turn around she grabbed onto my arm, "Skye, Scott's lucky to have you in his life."

I made a face, "Tell him that." With that I got in the car and Caleb drove us off to the new place I would call home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It came to a surprise to me when I got to the place we were going to stay. It was an apartment building. Currently Caleb was helping me bring my two huge duffle bags into the building and I had my messenger bag over my shoulder.

"Why an apartment this time and not a house?" I asked as we got into the elevator. "Run out of houses?"

He sighed and got out of the elevator when we got to the floor. He then knocked on a door. My right eyebrow rose. If this was going to be our new home why did he need to knock? My suspicions only grew when Chris Argent answered the door. What the fuck? First they tell me to stay away from the Argents and now we are in the same building? Yeah, that made sense.

"Caleb," Chris said as he let Jacob pass with my bags. I hesitated but followed after. Chris closed the door behind us once we got inside.

Caleb placed my bags on the floor, "Remember our agreement." What agreement.

"I understand," Chris looked in my direction. "I'll protect her."

Caleb was about to leave until I grabbed his arm, "What? Where are you going?"

"Home," he answered without looking at me.

"But-"

He cut me off and gave me a sharp look, "It is too dangerous around me now. I have to go back to my home."

I shook my head, "Why? You are just leaving me here? Alone?"

His face went rigged, "I promise you that everything will make sense soon enough. But for now I have to go. And you won't be alone. You will have the Argents."

I quickly glanced at Allison's father than back at the man that raised me for the pass sixteen, also seventeen, years of my life. Although he wasn't around much because of his work, which I still knew nothing about, I still felt like he was my father. "Maybe but hurry back." I looked down, sad that another person was going to leave me behind.

He nodded, opened the door and walked out as he closed the door behind him. My heart hurt. Why would he leave me? Had I done something wrong?

I felt I warm hand on my shoulder, "You shouldn't worry. I've known Caleb longer than you know. He is like a brother to be. And I know he cares a lot about you. He will be back."

I turned around to look at Chris which caused his hand to move from my shoulder, "What do you mean you knew him longer?"

He smiled, "We used to work together a while ago." Well, that helped. I didn't know what Allison's dad did either. Maybe I would ask her when she came back.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning soon came with the promise of the first day of school. Allison had come back the night before and I asked her about her father. All I got from her was that her father was retired. Retired from what? I still didn't know. It turns out that we share a bedroom. My bed was pressed up on the left corner of the room while here bed was pressed up against the wall but only at the head of the bed. We divided closet space and dressers and all that. Anyways, I got up before her and took my shower. I blow dried my hair and then I put it up in a ponytail. I got out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth and made my way back in the bedroom. Allison was now awake and rushed into the bathroom.

I looked threw the part of the closet that was mine. I had enough time last night to unpack and helped Allison a little as well but she still had some boxes left to unpack. Anyways, I decided on black ripped skinny jeans, a dark red tank top and my black leather jacket. I put on the necklace Caleb had given me during the summer. It was a pendant of a blue moon. It was only the size of a quarter but you could see the detail and know that it was meant to be a moon. It was sapphire blue like my eyes. He told me that he had been my father's gift to my mother and that he had been holding on to it until I was old enough. The chain was black which went well with the rest of my outfit. I put on a built and sat myself in my bed facing my side table.

Allison walked back in our room fully dressed and her hair dry. Her makeup was done up as she went to sit on her bed.

"You okay?" I asked as I applied my black eyeliner on my bottom lids. She didn't reply.

I heard footsteps coming towards our door. "Are you ready?" Her father asked her since the accident last night.

I finished up with my eyeliner and started applying my mascara. "Yeah," she replied. I got up and placed my mascara down on my side table.

"You know you can wait until tomorrow. I know the first day can be tough," he continued as he made his was closer to Allison. She told him she was alright. I quietly got my messenger bag. I vaguely heard Allison say Lydia's name but then my attention went back on the conversation once Allison mentioned my name.

"What?" I asked as I turned my attention on the two.

Allison was now standing up and looking at me, "You need a ride right?"

I blinked a few times until I realized that I didn't have my bike, "Uh yeah."

She smiled, turned around to her dad and hugged him, "We should go." She let go of him and signaled me to follow her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I got out of Allison's car with Lydia and Allison as we made our way to the building. The two of them had ignored me on the way here but I understood why. They had things they needed to talk about. We got our schedules and locker information. We went to mine first since it was the one away from them two. When we were at their lockers Lydia turned around to look at me.

"Skye, this won't do," she said. I looked at her in confusion.

"Huh?"

She shook her head and took out my elastic in my hair. She started messing with my hair, "That's better. Now you look the part."

"Look the part?"

Allison smiled, "She is saying you are one of us now."

Lydia nodded, "Yes and friends don't let friends look awful."

I touched my hair, "But I like it up."

She rolled her eyes, "You have amazing hair. It would be a shame to not use it to your advantage." She turned me around and pointed at the new students in the hall. "If you listen maybe we can help you get one."

I was confused again, "Get one?"

She sighed, "A boyfriend. Or boy toy. Whichever one you want."

Oh, now I get it. I turned back to look at Allison, "Are you over Scott?"

She smiled at me, "I won't know until I move on."

I guess that was true but they were good together. My heart twisted. What the hell was that? I smiled back, "I guess."

"Freshmen. Tones and tones of fresh men," Lydia said as she looked at the guys all around us.

"You mean fresh boys. Lydia, they are only fourteen," Allison corrected her as she arranged her locker. Lydia brushed it off with a comment of her own. "You know, it's okay to be single. Focus on yourself for a little while. Work on becoming a better person."

Lydia softly laughed, "Allison, I love you. So if you need to do that thing where we are talking about me pretending that we are not actually talking about you, it's totally fine." She smiled, "But I don't want a boyfriend. I want a distraction." Lydia started staring passed me so I turned around. There stood two guys in leather jackets and they looked like identical. They looked hot.

"Brothers?" Allison asked.

"Twins," Lydia stated in glee.

I smiled, "Looks like someone's happy." Lydia nodded as she kept staring. "Come on. We should get to our first class."

xxxxxxxxx

We walked in to our first class, English. All but two sits were left once Lydia decided to sit on Stiles left right next to the window. Now there was a seat in front of Stiles and a seat in front of Scott. Allison quickly sat herself in the seat in front of Stiles; which left me no choice but to sit in front of Scott. I slowly made my way to my seat and sat down. I put my messenger bag underneath my legs and took out my needed books and pencil. Just as I was done making myself organized my phone went off as well as the rest of the class. The teacher came in and read the lines in the text as told us it was the last line in the first book that we are going to read and the last text we will get in this class.

The class quickly went into doing book work. Then I felt something on my back. I turned around to see that Scott was handing me a sheet of paper.

**I'm Sorry. Can we talk later?** I read. I was angry at him for not saying goodbye. I was angry that he didn't even call or text. But somehow I just wanted to go back to how things were between us. I was about to answer until a man I assumed as the VP or Principal and whispered something in Ms. Blake's ear. She called Scott and walked him out of the room. I was instantly worried and looked at Allison then at Stiles. They looked confused and worried as well.

The class continued to do their work but I couldn't concentrate. Everything was confusing once again. Now I live with the Argents. I live with my best friend's ex-girlfriend that threatened me. Scott is acting weird and something happened to have him leave. I looked at Allison. No one actually told me why they had broken up. I sighed and looked outside the window. Suddenly a crow slammed into the window. Everything went quiet as the students and Ms. Blake looked out the window to look at the crows heading towards us. It went so fast that it was almost a blur in my memory. The crows broke the glass and the students tried to hide away from the crows that were attacking everything. I covered my face in my hands as I lied down on the floor tried to get away but a couple of the crows were attacking my legs, arms and body. I tried to kick them off and move out of their way but they still managed to do some damage. I was bleeding. I could feel my blood sliding down to the floor. I was becoming nauseous. But as soon as it started it stopped. The students started getting up to look at the mess but I stayed sitting down.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked me as she got to my side.

I looked at the cuts on my arms, "I don't know." I wiped down at the cuts but they didn't seem as deep as I had thought.

Stiles and Lydia came to our side. "Skye, you are bleeding everywhere," Stiles said the obvious. "You okay?" He grabbed my arm and his eyes widened.

"What is it?" I asked. The others looked at my arm as well then looked at each other. "What?"

Allison smiled, "It's nothing. We are just wondering how come you are bleeding so much but your cuts are so small."

I took back my arm and examined it. It was true. There was a lot more blood then there should have been for the small cuts I have, "Maybe it's not just my blood?" I looked at their faces and I saw the doubt in their eyes. "What else can it be?"

"I don't know, Skye," Allison said. And I knew it was the truth. She really didn't know.

"Did anything bite you recently?" Stiles asked. Lydia punched his arm. "Ow. What? It's a valid question."

Lydia glared at him and looked at me with a smile, "Don't listen to him. He doesn't know anything."

I knew that was a lie. They were, once again, lying to me. "Sure," I responded.

The police and paramedics came to the school to help all the students that were injured. The paramedics were finishing up cleaning up the blood from my arms. My jeans had been able to protect me from the assault but since I wasn't wearing my leather jacket that I had left in my locker the crows had been able to leave small cuts on my arms. The cuts seemed even smaller than before if that was even possible. I had I few band aids and that was all.

Allison's dad came to the school as soon as he heard. They were talking to each other as I zoned out into my own little world. I was lost and confused about what had happened. What was going on? It seems like Beacon Hills was the home of strange. The sheriff briefly talked to Chris. Once they were done Chris came to talk to me and make sure I was alright. Truth is, I didn't really know if I was or not. I had never been attacked my crows before, not that I ever wanted to be. There was just something about Beacon Hills that attracted the weirdest things. Somehow I felt like the others were involved or at least that they knew a lot more than they were telling me. I was determined more than ever to find out.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like and review. See you next week! :)**


	6. The Wolf Inside

**A/N: Sorry the update was late. Anyways, here is Chapter you like it an review. :) Thanks for your support and thank you to the people that have reviewed. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Wolf Inside**

After the incident at the school Allison, Lydia and I were driven back to the apartment by Chris. Allison wanted to paint the room and ask for my opinion since we are sharing the room. But I told her I didn't care as long as it wasn't overly girly. I left the decision with Allison and Lydia as I got ready to go do my daily jog. I had to work hard to keep myself looking fit.

I put on some black loose shorts and a grey muscle shirt. I put my hair up in it's usually ponytail and grabbed my iPhone and earphones before I walked out of the building. I decided to job towards the forest and as I got closer I sped up. I held my iPhone in my hand as my feet pounded on the forest floor. The song 'The Animal I Have Become' played in my ears as I kept my pace. I always had the feeling of being at home in the forest but more so when it was night time. I never knew why. I breathe in the scents around me. I was already beginning to relax from the earlier trauma. The tranquility of be alone and free was what I was in dying need of.

As the chorus neared I started to sing along as I kept moving faster, "So what if you can see the darker side of me. No one will ever change the animal that I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!"

My earphones weren't turned up so high that I couldn't hear my surroundings so my senses went on high alert when I heard someone behind me. I quickly turned around to punch whoever it was in the face. The person staggered a little as he caressed his jaw where I had hit him.

"Never thought a girl could hit that hard," the boy smirked at me.

"Serves you right for sneaking up on someone," I responded with a glare as I took out my earphones and turned off my iPod so that I had my fell attention.

He nodded, "Good point. But I was in the middle of a jog until I heard your singing and I decided to introduce myself."

I crossed my arms, "I already know who you are."

His eyes darkened, "Oh?"

"Yeah, you are the stalking creeper that tried to scare me," I grinned as I joked.

He brushed his hand over his head, "You got me." He gave me a cocky smirk. "The name's Aiden."

"Skye."

He walked closer to me and I didn't flinch or move away, "Not scared of me anymore."

I smirked, "I already punched you once. I can do it again."

"Cocky," He smirked back.

I uncrossed my arms and looked at the time on my iPhone. It said it was 7:26pm and it was getting dark. Had I really been out running that long?

"Something wrong?"

I looked up at him, "No. I should head back home now."

"Not going to that party?" he asked.

"What party? And anyways, parties aren't really my thing," I replied as I started walking back the way I came.

"What is your thing?" his asked as he walked beside me.

I shrugged, "I guess being a loser for most of your life you learn other things to do instead of going to parties and acting like a douche."

His eyebrows knitted together, "You don't look like a loser to me."

"Eh. That's because I worked hard to look the way I do. And that's when everyone wanted to be my friend but by that time I couldn't care less."

He nodded, "I can get that."

"So I guess my thing is being a loner," I laughed.

His arm wrapped itself on my shoulders, "Nothing wrong with that." I don't know why but a shiver went down my spine when he touched me.

Before I could reply my cell vibrated in my hand. I checked my phone to see that Scott was calling me. I rose up my finger to Aiden to let him know I needed a minute before I answered my phone. "Hey this is Skye."

"**Hey. It's Scott." **He voice said on the other line.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked.

"**Stiles is dragging me to a party. I was wondering if you wanted to come along." **Again about that party.

"Not really. I am hanging out with my friend tonight," I answered as I looked in Aiden's direction earning a smirk from him as if to say 'oh really now?'

"Oh. Allison?" he asked sounding disappointed.

"No. Just a new friend. I'll talk to you later. It sounds like Stiles is getting anxious for you to get off the phone and go. Bye Scott," I said as I heard Stiles in the background asking Scott to hurry up.

"Be safe," he said before I hung up the phone. I sighed.

"Boyfriend?" Aiden asked; his smirk still on his face.

"No," I made a face. "Actually. I have no idea what we are anymore. He used to be my best friend but I don't know."

"His loss," he said as he placed his arm back on my shoulders. I didn't even realize that he had taken it off my shoulders when I answered Scott's call.

I shrugged, "Whatever. I still need to get home. Chris is probably worried about me."

"I'll walk you home." With that Aiden had walked me all the way back home. He had some small talk and joked around. He told me he had a bike and I asked if I could have a ride on it since I love bikes. He agreed to give me a ride to school tomorrow. I was excited. There was nothing like the feeling of going fast on a bike. You felt free and invincible.

Anyways, by the time I got back home it was really late. Allison was in her room getting ready for bed.

"Hey," I said as I rushed inside and got my pajamas to go in the shower to clean myself off from my jog.

"Were you out running this whole time?" She asked as she sat down on her bed.

"Yeah, I was. I lost track of time and I ran really deep inside the woods." Before she could reply I quickly went in the bathroom and got in the shower. I had a feeling that school was going to be interesting tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning I got up after Allison. She came in to tell me that she had to go to school early. I didn't ask any question and said okay. She told me where I could catch the bus but I told her I got it covered. I quickly put on some torn red skinny jeans, my loose black t-shirt with a skull and my black leather jacket. I clipped on my necklace, put on some black eyeliner and mascara. This time I decided to straighten my hair out so it wasn't as wavy. My bangs brushed over on one side perfectly. I got my messenger bag and my Iphone. I checked if I had any texts and I had one from Aiden from when I had given him my number last night for the ride. He told me that he would be there in five minutes so I decided to put on my black combat boots and head outside.

He was there once I got out and we were on our way to school. I felt the adrenaline rush at the speed Aiden was going. It felt amazing and at the same time made me miss my own bike. Jacob had told me it would take a few weeks for it to be transported back here.

He finally slowed as we got closer to the school. I got off and handed him the extra helmet he had leant me. "Thanks," I said as I began to walk away.

He grabbed on to my elbow, "Want a ride back home?" I smile and nodded. He smirked, "You will owe me."

"Sure. Whatever you say. I am not sleeping with you. I am not one of those girls," I said.

"I know." He got off his back and took his helmet with him. "Come with me." I followed him to his locker and once there he put the helmets in. His twin brother came up to us.

"Hey. I'm Ethan," he said as he stuck out his hand for me to shake. Ethan seemed to be less cold then his brother and more friendly. I don't know why but Aiden had a badboy vide while Ethan had a sweetheart vide.

I smiled and shook his hand, "Skye."

He let go and looked at his brother, "We should get go." Aiden nodded and told me that he would see me after school.

"Don't be late," I joked. He gave me a hug and told me that he won't be with a smirk on his face. I went to get my stuff at my locker and get to class.

Some of my classes I just zoned out and then study hall came. This class I shared with Allison and Lydia. We were in the library and Allison was drawing the weird bruise she had got yesterday. I asked her about it but she would just ignore me. The same thing was with Lydia. I just decided to do my work.

"I want one," Lydia said as she looked passed Allison and I. The both of us looked behind us to look at the twins.

Allison turned back around, "Which one?"

"Uh, the straight one obviously." Allison turned back around to see Ethan looking at Danny.

Aiden had spotted me and came walking towards are table. Lydia was happy and started flirting right away but he ignored her and started talking to me. "Sorry about earlier. My brother and I had something we needed to take care of."

I brushed it off, "It's not a problem." I turned to Allison and Lydia, "These are my friends. Allison and Lydia." Lydia looked at him like she was about to pounce on him and Allison just looked at him with a smile.

His attention was right back to me though, "So about to night. I was thinking maybe I could bring you out to eat before dropping you off at your place." Was he serious? "Think about it." He left with his famous cocky smirk to go back towards his brother.

I turned back to my work for Lydia to burst out, "Okay spill. What happened between you two?"

I blinked, "Nothing. He just gave me a ride to school. No big deal."

"Skye, the guy just asked you out. That is a big deal," Allison cut in.

I shrugged, "He is just being friendly."

They shook their heads at me. "He is obviously into you. He completely ignored me when I was flirting on him," Lydia added putting her coffee cup she had down.

I sighed, "Whatever. Can I get back to work now?"

Allison grabbed the cup, "Lydia can you come to the washroom with me?"

"Why?" she asked with sass. Allison gave her a look which earned an eye roll from Lydia but both girls got up. "We will be right back." Like that wasn't weird at all. I just went back to work until my phone vibrated in my pants.

I took it out and say that I had a text from Scott.

**Can we talk?** It read.

When? I replied.

**Tonight.**

I sighed. Did I really want to just forgive him for the months of ignoring me? But he was my best friend and I would be lying if I said I didn't care about him anymore. I told him that he could come by at around 8 tonight. He said he would be there. The rest of the school day was boring and went by slowly but soon enough it was time for me to find Aiden. I went to the parking lot and say that there were two identical bikes. One was Aiden's and the other was Ethan's. I knew that for sure. But it made it more obvious when the two boys were next to their bikes.

"Hey," I greeted them with a smile.

Ethan smiled at me, "Hi Skye."

"You ready?" Aiden asked. I nodded. "Are we eating or going straight to your place." My stomach growled since I hadn't eaten anything all day. Ethan chuckled as my face turned red and I stuck out my tongue at him. Aiden smirked, "Eating it is." All three of us went to eat at a nice dinner and had burgers. They were shocked at how much I ate. I told them that I was a growing girl and needed my vitamins and they laughed. It was nice to hang out with them. It was 6:47 by the time the drove me back to the apartment I was staying at. We said our goodbyes and Aiden said he would be back tomorrow morning to give me another ride to school.

I went to my room and sat on my bed after I had changed and took a shower. I checked my phone and it said it was 7:58. That meant that Scott was going to be there soon but he never showed and I fell asleep waiting for him to arrive. That night I had the strangest dream that I was looking at the full moon but it was blue like my necklace. I was running in the forest and stopped at a little stream to look at my reflection but it wasn't me. The reflection was a pure white wolf with my sapphire blue eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you didn't find Aiden and Ethan too OOC. I tried to keep them in character as much as possible. Hope you liked it and don't forget to review. Until next time! :)**


	7. Aggressive Kiss

**A/N: Hey! sorry it took so long. Been really busy. Thanks for the reviews and your patience. Here is Chapter 7!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Aggressive Kiss**

I woke up quite early the next day. I remembered the dream as if it had really happened. I felt like my sub-consciousness was trying to tell me something important but I didn't quite know what that was. I had gotten up and went for a morning jog to clear my mind. When I came back Allison was already in the shower so I decided to get my clothes together for the school day. I decided on black leggings and short denim shorts over the leggings. I looked through my clothes to find a suitable top. I decided on my black t-shirt with 'Bad to the Fangs' written what looked like blood.

Once I finished picking out my clothes for the day Allison got out of the shower. "Hey," she said. "How was your date?"

I rolled my eyes, "One: it wasn't a date, his brother was there. And Two: I am going in the shower. Don't wait up. I have a ride with Aiden." She nodded as she got ready for school. I left to take my much needed shower.

After some time, I got out of the shower and quickly dried myself off to put on my outfit. Once I had dressed I put on some black eyeliner and mascara. I looked at myself in the mirror and contemplated on what I wanted to do with my hair. I decided to keep it wavy and just use some bobby pins to hold my hair one side. I finished with putting on my necklace. My phone vibrated on the counter next to me.

It was Aiden telling me that he was waiting for me outside. I quickly got my bag, put on my leather jacket and combat boots and met him outside.

"Hey there," I greeted as I got closer. I noticed that this time Ethan was with him. I smiled at him.

"Ready to go?" Aiden asked. I just grabbed the helmet he extended to me and got on and in no time we were off to school.

When we got to school we parked near Stiles' jeep. That reminded me on how Scott had stood me up last night. I walked with them to their lockers to put away their helmets. This time they walked me to my locker which I hadn't realized that it was next to Scott's. There he was with Stiles talking about god knows what. I got to my locker, took out the stuff I needed while ignoring him.

"Skye, hey," Stiles said. Scott turned around and noticed me.

"Hey, Skye." I just glared at him. "What's wrong?"

"Really? You completely forgot?" I said.

He looked confused until his face suddenly light up in realization, "Shit. I am sorry. I had important things to do and totally forgot. I am really sorry."

"Forgot what?" Aiden said as he placed his arm around my shoulders. I could tell he didn't like the fact he was being ignored.

"Doesn't matter," I said back and began to walk away with the twins following me.

"Wait. Skye, please. I am really sorry."

I just kept walking as I overheard Stiles say, "You should tell her." That got my attention but kept on walking. I was too mad to go back there and ask what Scott should tell me. Was it that secret? In that case he should. I was his best friend after all. Or maybe he had forgotten that. With all the things we went through together I would think he would trust me enough with his secret but I was wrong.

The rest of the school that day went by so slowly and there was nothing interesting about it. Well, except the major amounts of text messages I was getting from Scott. Even Stiles sent me one saying I should hear Scott out. But I just kept ignoring the texts and ignoring them in the classes we had together.

When school was over I went to the parking lot to meet up with the twins. I was surprised to see that only Aiden was there. "Where is Ethan?"

Aiden smirked, "How is it that you can tell us apart so easily?"

I shrugged, "I'm badass."

He chuckled, "Okay Miss Badass. Take the helmet and hop on. I hope you don't mind but I am taking you out to eat again and then we can go where we first met. Cute top by the way." He Smirked at me.

I took the helmet, "Thanks. And is badboy Aiden taking me out on a date?" I grinned.

I was joking but his answered surprised me because he said he was. In a way I liked the attention Aiden was giving me but I still felt the need to be close to Scott even when I was angry with him. Needless to say I went along with Aiden's plans and we did have a lot of fun. After we had finished our food he drove us to the forest where we went on a hike. He brought us to a small stream. It looked familiar to me. Once we got closer it all came back to me. The dream. I had seen this stream in my dream the other night.

I just stood there, watching it as if in shock. I felt arms pulling my waist and I turned around to see that Aiden had me in his arms. He smirked at me, "What are you thinking about?"

I tilted my head, "What does it matter?"

His grip around my waist tightened, "Your heart beat went faster when you saw that stream."

"H-how do you know that?" I asked shocked. Could he really hear my heart beat that well?

His face came closer so his forehead was touching mine, "Are you scared?"

"No," I breathe. In an instant Aiden didn't look like himself but looked like Scott and his lips came slowly forward to touch my lips. First it was soft and timid but as soon as it began it turned into an aggressive kiss. That was when the illusion of Scott left and I realized I was kissing Aiden. Scott would never be so rough with me. My lips were bruising and I was trying to pull away. I finally managed to put some distance between us. After a few seconds I told him I wanted to go home but he got angry and left me to find my own way home as he left me alone in the woods.

I crouched down near the stream and looked at my reflection trying to make sense of what had just happened. Had I been wrong about Aiden? Was he really that kind of guy that would hurt innocent people? I did feel like something was off today but I didn't think it would lead to this. And what was with me picturing Scott as Aiden kissed me? That was the question that confused me the most. Maybe pretending like I didn't love Scott only made it worse. It was as if every part of me yearned for him. And that was when I started thinking about whether he felt that way about me. No. It was impossible. It was obvious that he was still not over Allison.

I sighed and looked at my iPhone. I received another text from Scott.

**Skye, you are important to me. I just want to keep you safe. Please understand that.**

This time I replied to his text message, **I do but you have to understand that you are important to me too and I want to be part of your life. The good and the bad. **

It took a few minutes for me to get a reply; **I just don't want to lose you. **

**Never.**

I got up and started on my way back to the apartment. My phone buzzed again but this time it was a text from Allison telling me that she would be late tonight. This time I asked her why that was because slowly Allison was become like a sister to me. She told me that she had something important to do and I said I could do it with her. She did not like that and told me that it wasn't necessary. But I told her that I was going with her or I would tell her dad. She finally gave in and came to pick me up. The car ride was silent until we came to an abandoned bank.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. She told me to stay put but once she got in I quickly got out of the car and followed her. Little did I know that I would find the answers to some of the many questions I've been having. I bet it wasn't the way Scott had wanted it to happen.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it and continue on reviewing. Until next time!**


	8. Bleed

**A/N: Here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy and review! **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Bleed**

I went in the abandoned bank, searching for Allison. There was dust everywhere which didn't surprise me much. There was furniture everywhere and I had to be careful of where I stepped. I kept my footsteps as quiet as possible so that Allison wouldn't find me. I was hoping I would find Allison and the reason why she would come to a place like this.

After a few minutes I got to a vault. I looked around me then back at the vault. I didn't know why but I had a feeling something was in there. Before I could do much else someone had my mouth covered and the vault had quickly opened. I was pushed in the vault and before I could get up from where I feel, the vault door was closed back up. I stood up to pound on the steel door.

"Hello! This isn't funny! Let me out!" I yelled. I heard something growl behind me. _Oh god, please don't let it be a crazy animal out to eat me_, I thought. I slowly turned around to see two pairs of yellow glowing eyes. I gulped. I am totally going to die.

But before they even made a move the wall on my right cave in to reveal two other people.

"Boyd?" I heard one of them say. I heard some more growling then a phone going off.

"Now is not the time, Stiles," I heard Scott's voice. My eyes widened at his vioce. What was he doing here? And how the hell did they get through the wall? What the fuck was going on? "Derek, we have a problem. A really be problem." So, that was the guy's name. I think I heard it once before. The other person that was in the room with me and Boyd once before was recognized as Cora by Derek.

I was extremely confused as to what was going on and my foot slid on the floor which made all heads turn my way. "Uh, hi." My heart began to pound in my chest. I felt adrenaline for what was about to come.

"Skye? What are you doing in here?" Scott asked me.

I bite my lip, "Made a bad choice apparently."

"Get out. Get out now," Cora warned us.

"As soon as someone opens me a door," I said. I guess Stiles' humor slightly rubbed off on me.

"This isn't time to joke around," Derek said with a hard voice. I glared but before I could say anything else, the door to the vault opened.

I turned around, squinting my eyes from the sudden light. Then a woman came in my vision. I recognized her as the guidance counselor at our school. Now I was even more confused. What was she doing her? She dropped some sand stuff on the floor next to the rest of it. I started to walk forwards to leave.

"No. No wait!" Scott yelled at he lunged forward towards the door. That only caused Boyd and Cora to Attack. "Skye! Get out of here!" Scott yelled as he fought them off with Derek's help. I bite my lip. I couldn't let them be alone and somehow I didn't think calling the police would be a wise choice. But what could I do? I would only be in their way. I was hesitating until Scott yelled at me to leave. I nodded and turned back to leave. I tried to run out but an invisible wall pushed me back which caused me to fall onto my back.

"Ugh. That hurt like a bitch," I groaned. What the fuck was that?

"Skye, look out!" Scott warned me as I got up. I couldn't move or turn around on time to defend myself. I felt something like knives cut my back. I screamed at the pain and saw blood at my feet. My back was on fire and I fell to my knees from the pain. My hands kept the rest of my body up as I looked behind me to see that Scott got his attention back on him but he wasn't doing very good himself. "Scott," I whispered. I shut my eyes trying to bury the pain. What shocked me is that it had worked. The pained had turned into a numb feeling and I got up off my knees. Boyd had Scott by his gut. I could see and smell his blood and I was seeing in a different light. "Let go of him," I demanded.

Boyd's face turned my way. He growled at me. I turned my hands into fists, "Let him go." He did as I said and faced me as Scott's body slid down the wall to the floor. I vaguely heard Cora and Derek fight but that wasn't at the top of my mind. I wanted Boyd to bleed for hurting Scott.

But before either of us made a move, Allison came. "Skye!" I turned around as I watched her brush the sand away and Boyd and Cora run passed her.

Derek went and grabbed Allison by the arm, "What were you thinking?"

"Don't touch her!" I yelled at him. I turned around to see Scott slowly getting up of the floor. I quickly went to his side. "Are you okay?"

He looked me as I helped him up, "Me? What about you? How's your back."

I shrugged, "Fine." I walked him out of the vault.

"I had to do something," Allison told Derek.

"She saved our lives," Scott said.

"Yeah, and what do you think they will do out there?" Derek asked. "Do you have any idea what you just set free?"

"You want to blame me? Well I'm not the one turning teenagers into killers," she retaliated.

"What?" I asked. I still had no idea what was going on.

They ignored me as Derek said, "No that's just the rest of your family."

"I made mistakes. Gerard is not my fault."

"And what about your mother?"

I saw Allison's face turn into so many emotions at once as she asked, "What do you mean?"

Derek turned his eyes on Scott, "Tell her, Scott."

"What does he mean, Scott?" Allison asked. I would like to know as well. I would like to know what _all_ of this was. But I was going to wait. "What does he mean?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scott told Allison that her mother had tried to kill him the night that she died. Once that was dealt with and that they were up to date I asked them what was going on. But before the even told me anything Scott had to make sure I was okay.

"I saw him strike you in the back," he said as he got away from me and turned me around to see the damage. I heard them gasp.

"What? What is it?" I asked as I looked behind me to see their faces. They were staring at my back like they expected something to crawl out of it.

Scott looked up to my eyes, "It's healing."

My face turned into confusion, "Isn't that a good thing?"

Derek gave me a look, "What aren't you telling us?"

I turned around and gave him a death glare, "Excuse me? What am_ I_ not telling _you_? What are all three of_ you_ not telling _me_? What the hell happened tonight?"

They all looked uncomfortable except Derek who just kept asking me what I was hiding. "A human can't heal that quickly. What are you?"

"Last I checked I was classified as a human. And what are you?" I said with attitude.

"Werewolf," he said with a dead serious face. He lifted up his hands and retracted his claws. "And if you don't tell me the truth I will use my claws."

Scott put himself in front of me, "Stop, Derek. She isn't a threat."

"And you know that for sure?"

As the two fought I put two and two together. Scott had suffered a severe injury to his gut. He shouldn't be able to stand up. "You are a werewolf too."

Scott kept his eyes on Derek but talked over his shoulder to me, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"This is what you were afraid of telling me…"

I saw his head go down, "I was afraid it would scare you off."

I smile, "Well according to your friend I am not exactly normal either." I wrapped my arms around him, giving him a hug from behind. "I told you I wouldn't go anywhere."

"I still don't trust her," Derek glared in my direction.

Allison came to stand beside us, "Well Scott and I do."

"You only trust her because her guarding is a retired hunter." What was he talking about?

I let go of Scott. "What are you talking about? Caleb?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah. He used to hunt werewolves back in the day."

Allison touched my arm, "Don't worry he hasn't since you have been in his life."

"Jesus, he looks like he is young. How old is he?" I asked.

Allison smiled, "I don't know. My dad only told me that him and Caleb used to hunt together."

"Wait. Your dad is a hunter?"

Allison nodded, "Retired."

Derek scratched his head, "We are wasting time talking. We need to find Boyd and my sister before they do anything."

Allison and Scott nodded, "Right."

Scott turned to me, "Good home with Allison. I promise I will tell you everything as soon as this is taken care of."

I wanted to tell him that I wanted to help but I knew I would only be in the way. I agreed to go home and Allison drove me back. But Allison had a different plan.

"Do you know how to shoot a bow?" she asked me.

"Uh, yeah. Caleb had me learn to shoot bows and guns. Also a little bit of martial arts. Why?" I never knew why Caleb made me learn all those things but I guess now it made sense since he was a retired hunter. He wanted me to learn to protect myself. And it also made me get in shape.

"We are going to help them with getting Boyd and Cora back."

I smirked. I knew this was probably a bad idea but I didn't want to be left out or useless to Scott anymore.


	9. Truth

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Truth**

When Allison and I got to the apartment she went to get weapons and equipment we could use to help us find Boyd and Cora. She gave me two thigh holsters with knives because I had told her I was better at throwing knives than with a gun or bow. She went in another room to prepare as I got changed in comfier clothing for this occasion. I put on some tight black leggings and wrapped the knife holsters to my thighs. Then I put a black muscle shirt and a black hoody. I put my hair up in a ponytail. I also put on some black gloves. I was ready to go.

"Hey, Allison. I'm ready to-" I stopped mid-sentence as I looked at the empty room where she should have been. I looked around, "Allison?" I spotted a piece of paper on the furniture.

_Dear Skye,_

_I'm sorry but I had to leave without you. Scott would never forgive me if I had you tag along and but you in danger. I hope you can forgive me. _

_Allison_

I sighed and ripped up the piece of paper. She had a point. I may be more in their way than help. I had no experience with hunting werewolves like Allison did. I quickly texted her to tell her to be safe. I slowly walked back into our room and sat down on the bed. This was a long day for me. First, Aiden had turned aggressive on me. Second, I find out that my roommate is a werewolf hunter and my best friend and the guy I love is a werewolf. Not to mention that according to Derek I was part of the supernatural as well.

I got up off the bed and took off the weapons and hid them in between the mattresses. Once that was done I took off my hoodie and went to the bathroom. I looked at my reflection and noticed how much I have changed in the last year. But looking at my face was not the reason I had gone to the washroom. I slowly took off my top and turned around to look at the wound I got. Derek had been right. I had healed. It was as if I had gotten hurt weeks ago. They were already closed up and leaving a scar.

I bit my lip and put my top back on. I had thrown away the ripped up shirt and bra after I had changed. I didn't want Chris to find it and ask questions. As far as he was concerned, I knew nothing.

I went back to the bedroom and laid myself down. My mind kept wondering if my friends were alright. Had they found them yet? Are they safe? I kept checking my phone to see if anyone would text me to put my mind at ease. The rest of the time my mind kept wondering on what I could possibly be if I was in fact part of the supernatural. Did Caleb know? Everything was so confusing.

The sun was coming up and I still hadn't gotten a text or phone call. I was falling asleep until my phone vibrated beside me. I looked at it was Scott calling me just as soon as Allison was walking inside the room. I held up my finger to let her know to give me a minute as I answered the call.

"This is Skye," I said through the phone.

"**Skye,"** Scott said. **"Just calling you to let you know that we found Boyd and Cora. Everyone is safe."**

"Thank you. Don't forget your promise."

"**I won't. Do you have something planned today?"**

"Sleep. Why?"

"**It's Saturday so I was wondering if you could come over. That way I could explain everything to you."**

"Be there soon."

With that we hung up. "Hey there, Miss Sunshine," I said to Allison.

She looked down, "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"It's all good. You are right. I would have just been in the way." She went on saying I wouldn't have been in the way but we both knew the truth. She was a lot more helpful to them, to Scott, more than I would ever be. She offered me a ride to Scott's house after I had taken a shower and gotten dressed. Once I got in the car she told me to text her when I was done and drove off.

Before I even knocked on the door, Scott had opened the door. "Whoa," I said.

He smirked, "Sorry. I heard you."

I nodded and he let me walk passed him as he closed the door behind us. He led me to his room and I sat on his bed like old times. Only this time he was going to tell me everything. And he did. He told me how he turned into a wolf, about Derek and his Uncle, about Jackson which now explained why he left, about the Argents and everything else.

"You knew Caleb was a retired hunter?" I asked.

He nodded, "But he was always on our side while the Argents were trying to kill us."

"Why did he leave me with you the first time?"

"Because the Argents told him to leave or they would hurt you. Some of their own went after him. I don't know anything about this time though."

"Oh," I looked down processing all of the information that he told me. "Do you know what I am?"

His eyes held confusion when I looked up at him, "From what I know you are human."

"But Derek…"

He shook his head, "I don't know. You should have been able to get passed the circle but for some reason you didn't. And you heal pretty fast." He took my hand, "No matter what you are, it won't change who you are. Not to me."

I smiled as he smiled at me. I felt warm inside and I wrapped my arms around him and placed my head in his chest. "Thank you." I felt safest when I was with him but even more so when his arms were wrapped around me.

"I promise I'll keep protecting you, Skye."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We spent the rest of the day talking about random things, watching movies, playing games until his mother came home and we ate dinner together. I found out that Melissa knew about Scott as well. It was nice to not be left out in the dark anymore. I also found out about Isaac. Another boy that was in school but I hadn't really been introduced to him. Anyways, after Scott had told me everything he knew I told Allison I was ready to go home.

The next day I went to the vet clinic to pay a visit to Scott. I don't know but I felt the need to see him. I walked in the door and was greeted by a dark skinned man. "You must be Skye. Scott has told me so much about you," the man said. "I am Dr. Deaton."

I smiled back at him but I was confused, "Nice to meet you, Dr. Deaton." Scott came out of the back, "Hi, Scott."

He looked surprised, "Skye, what are you doing here?"

I tilted my head, "You don't sound too happy to see me."

Dr. Deaton chuckled, "Your visit is a surprise."

I had a feeling in my gut and before I could stop myself I said, "You knew I was coming."

Scott's confused face looked at his boss. Dr. Deaton's face didn't change from his smile, "I see that you are developing quite fast."

"What do you mean," Scott asked just as confused as I am.

"He knows about me," I answered Scott.

Dr. Deaton only smiled some more, "I have my suspicions. And no Skye, you are not a werewolf."

How the hell did he know that I was thinking that? I stepped up, "What am I then?"

"As I have said. I only have my suspicions. It wouldn't be in your best interest if I told you and turned up to be mistaken. But I would hang on to that necklace of yours."

I grasped my pendant in my hands, "What about it?"

But before he could answer me a teenage boy came in with his dog. The dog came to me. He was adorable and the previous conversation was lost to me. I read the dog's name tag. It said 'Bullet' and I wondered why that name but I just stood up. I told my goodbyes and left the vet.

As I walked back to the apartment my mind went back to the conversation. Scott had told me that Dr. Deaton had helped him in numerous occasions and I wondering if he could help me figure out where I came from and things about my family. Did he know my father and mother? That night, all that was on my mind was figuring out the truth of what I was and about my family. And if I wasn't a werewolf than what was I?

* * *

**A/N: Has anyone an idea of what Skye is? Let me know. I think it be fun to know what people think. **


	10. Payback's a Bitch

**A/N: Here is an early update because of your amazing patience! I will try to update again soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Payback's a Bitch**

The next day at school I was a wreck. My mind kept going on about everything I've learned and the words that Dr. Deaton said kept playing in my head. I avoided everyone. I needed time to think things through. I had no idea what was going on that day.

I was walking in the halls, trying to clear my head. I overheard the news that there had been another killing. I was wondering if it had anything to do with the supernatural or just a psycho killer on the loose. In my opinion it didn't matter which one it was, it was just as scary.

I sighed. Ever since I found out about Scott's secret I haven't been the same. I mean, sure I still felt for him the same way but something inside me crawled. It was like some part of me was aching to get out. And that is what scared me. Some part of me was worried that I had been the one to kill those innocent people. It was possible right? Maybe I had an alter ego I didn't know about. And if I did, would my friends still be by my side?

I sighed once again. Maybe this was all in my head. I clutched the pendent around my neck. I recalled the time Dr. Deaton told me to keep it with me. Why was it important that I kept it? Before the bell rung I went to my Mythology class. I would think about this later.

All through class, I couldn't find myself paying attention. I found myself nodding off. But I woke up from the teacher. He had asked me a question about this creature and basically told him to leave me alone. That was not smart in my part because it caused him to be angry at me and I found myself in detention. I couldn't care less that I was put in detention though. Another thing that scared me is I began to care less and less about school which wasn't like me at all.

When I got in the detention room, what caught my surprise was that Allison was in there as well. Mr. Harris gave us all duties to do in detention. A boy was complaining that he would be with Allison. Mr. Harris only added me in the group instead of changing anything.

So here we were, three teenagers getting supplies and heading to the janitor's closet. "So, Skye. Why are you in detention?" Allison asked me in curiosity.

I shrugged, "Basically told the teacher to fuck off."

Her face turned into confusion, "That's not like you."

"I know." I turned my attention on the guy. "Hey, Mr. Sourpuss. Why were you in detention?"

His eyes shun with anger, "Twins."

"Well that was specific," I retorted sarcastically. "By the way, I am Skye."

"Isaac."

My face turned into realization, "Oh. So _YOU'RE_ Isaac."

He sighed, "Can we just get this done already. I am not in a good mood."

"Grumpy wolf, huh?" He shot me a glare as we reached the janitor's closet. I put my hands up.

We began to fill up the janitor's closet with the supplies. I could feel the awkwardness between the two of them. That's when I remembered what Allison had told me she had done to Isaac when she wasn't quite herself last year. The air was thick with tension.

Isaac began to breathe a little more heavily. "Are you okay?" Allison asked.

"Uh, yeah yeah yeah. Just not a big fan of small spaces." He continued to stock the closet.

I kept my distance from the two and listened to them. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked him.

"Do you have to?"

"I guess not. I am going to ask you anyway." He turned to her. "Did you tell anyone that I was at the school the other night?" He glanced at me. She nodded. I knew he had looked at me to make sure I already knew and she nodded to tell him that it was okay to answer.

"Was I supposed to?"

She smiled, "It would make me really happy if you didn't."

"Well, making you happy isn't a big priority of mine since you stabbed me twenty times with knives."

I kept working on my things and zooned them out. That was until the door had shut on us and Isaac desperately was trying to get out. He began to panic and his inner began to take over. Allison tried to calm him down but it just made it worse. I didn't know whether or not I should be scared or not. However, when he advanced on Allison my instincts pulled me forward to protect her. I stood in between them and Allison continued to try to calm him down but he had grabbed my neck forcefully.

"Please! Isaac, let her go. She can't breathe! You are killing her!" Allison screamed but his grip only tightened and I really couldn't breathe anymore. His other arm was ready to strike me but someone had pulled him away from me. I fell to the floor, coughing. "Are you okay, Skye?" Allison asked with worry. I nodded slowly and looked in front of me to see that Scott had somehow managed to calm Isaac.

Guilt shun in Isaac's eyes, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

I crawled over and patted his leg, "Dang, that sure is some muscle you got there."

Scott frowned noticing the bruise forming on my neck and tracing it with his fingertips, "How can you be joking at a time like this?"

I shrugged, "I know he didn't mean it." I looked at Isaac with a smile. "Apology accepted but now you owe me."

He nodded, "Anything." He looked at Scott. "I really didn't mean to hurt her."

Scott's eyes held anger, "I know, Isaac. But now I know they want more then get you angry. They want to get someone hurt."

I tilted my head in confusion, "Uh, who are we talking about?"

Scott looked at me in the eyes, "The twins."

My eyes widened, "Hold up. The _twins_ are behind this?"

"They are part of the alpha pack that killed Erika," Isaac said with hatred.

My head was spinning, "Holy shit."

"What?" Scott said.

I shook my head. This couldn't be real. The twins weren't alphas. They just couldn't be.

Allison took my silence as a reason for her to talk on my behalf, "She kind of made friends with them a little while back."

"I know that," Scott answered. Yeah, he knew that but not that Aiden had _kissed_ me.

Allison and I looked at each other earning confused expressions from the boys. I scratched my head, "Um well. I was kind of seeing one of them."

The boys' eyes widened. And there was an emotion in Scott's eyes I couldn't decipher.

"Jesus, don't tell me you had se-" I cut off Isaac.

"No! We only kissed once and I rejected him. He got angry at me. That's about it."

Isaac laughed, "Wish I had seen his face when you rejected him."

"Trust me it wasn't all that pleasant. And now I know why," I crossed my arms.

Scott who had remained silent finally spoke, "We can talk about this later but for now let's think of a way to get back at them."

"I know just the thing," Allison said with a smile as she looked me. I nodded and smiled back. That would defiantly work.

"Payback's a bitch," I said with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Review. Until next time!**


End file.
